


30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks - Day 01

by MrRuse



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRuse/pseuds/MrRuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 01: Holding Hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks - Day 01

“Where are my mitts…” Rose was rifling through her pockets.

“Lost something?” John asked, looking up from the large snowball he had rolled.

“My mitts. They are not in my pockets, so that must mean they are on the radiator… back home.” she mused. There was a thick pack of snow in John’s front yard, so the two of them had decided to make a snowman.

“Here, I know something for that.” John walked up to her, took his gloves off and offered them to her.

“John, I cannot ask you to have your hands suffer the cold touch of a snowy death because of my failing memory.” Rose declined.

“Nah, just take them. I can handle it.” he smiled, his breath fogging up his glasses. Rose’s eyes altered between his face and the gloves a number of times, eventually taking them. “There, now you can help me!” John laughed.

-

As they were nearly finished the snowman, Rose took a brief break. Jon giggled softly as he began to draw on the snowman’s head. “I really like snow. Especially when you wake up to a world covered in white. Having slept and seeing God’s realm in frost; its hearth quelled, and as it cooled so swooned the verdancy it kept above. In slumber it grew a thick winter skin, white as bed sheets. In their folds the waker dreamt, her breath as steam, her touch as hot as iron, forgotten in the fire…”

“Hehehe… done!” John proudly exclaimed.

Rose was about to turn around before being filled with a sense of dread. “John. Did you just draw your best rendition of Nicolas Cage’s face on the snowman’s head?”

“Um… maybe?” he already dreaded her response.

“Because I am going to turn around now. And if I see you did I will take the head and throw it at your face.” she explained. When Rose turned around she noticed two things: the snowman was indeed resembling Nicolas Cage, albeit a very drunk one. Secondly, John had quickly absconded and slammed the front door to his house shut. Rose decided the best course of action was to shake her head and walk up to the door. “Would you lock a lady outside in the snow, John?”

“Only if they throw huge snowballs at me!” came from behind the door.

Rose spread her arms, revealing she was unarmed. “I am unarmed, Mr. Egbert. I am completely at your mercy.”

The door hesitantly opened. “Alright, alright. Man, this was a bad idea. I can barely feel my fingers.”

She smiled at him. “Then let’s get something warm to drink.”

-

“Okay John, I am going upstairs to iron my ties now. If you two need anything just shout. And do clean up when you two are done, okay?” Dad winked and left the kitchen. Rose and John were sitting in the kitchen opposed of each other enjoying cups of hot cocoa. John’s fingers were wrapped tightly around his mug.

“Don’t worry Dad, I’ll do the dishes.” John watched as he saw his dad leave the kitchen.

“I do not think that is what your father meant, John.” Rose stirred her drink.

“Huh? What do you mean?” he asked.

“The way he said what he said implies that he suspects I will pull you onto this here table and ravish you.” she took a sip.

“Wha- what?” John backed up in surprise. Rose knew that the idea of intense intimate contact was a big unknown for John, he might even be a bit scared of it.

“At least, that is what his choice of words implied.” Rose put down her mug.

“Ah… well… you’re not going to do that, right?” he laughed sheepishly.

“Is that so?” she took a long sip in such a way her eyes peeked just over the edge of her mug and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. John turned an interesting shade of red: the polar opposite of his still pale as snow hands. Speaking of polar- “So how are your hands doing?”

“Eh, cold but getting better.” he nearly sighed of relief at the sudden change of topic.

Rose smiled. She put her cup down and took his fingers in her hands. They were big, strong and rather cold. “Here, how is this?”

A big goofy smile appeared on his face, the one Rose loved most. The smile that is, not the face in particular. “A lot better, thanks.” Their fingers entwined as they stared into one another’s eyes, losing themselves in the moment. John eventually took the opportunity to get up and sit down at the chair next to her at a 90 degree angle. “Hey Rose, there’s something on your lip.”

“I see. Would you be so kind to remove it?” she asked.

“Of course.” John closed in and kissed the chocolate foam off.

-

1/30


End file.
